


Butterfly Bones

by Calesvol



Series: The Archives [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, fateswap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Fateswap AU where Noctis is the Oracle of Eos fighting alongside Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the True Queen destined to save the Star.





	Butterfly Bones

Warning(s): T

*

It was difficult getting the Oracle up the stairs from Fenestala’s dungeon, the orderlies ordering him to wear his mask to conceal red, red eyes that glowed perpetually behind filmy mesh and the hood drawn over his head like a holy, holy thing. Except, he wasn’t holy, his keepers said. There was nothing holy about a boy who had been defiled by a dead goddess so young, when he was but a babe so young that the gods could not baptize him in their innocence. A mantle graced his shoulders, and he leaned heavily on a cane.

His leg had never healed properly after the invasion, after Niflheim had kidnapped him.

Tenebrae was home of the Chosen Queen, of House Fleuret that had protected their holy Crystal since times immemorial. The gift of Bahamut, it graced their lands with verdant forests and abundant sunlight, wholly unlike his fatherland, they’d said with disdain.

It had been twelve years. He barely remembered what Lucis was even like.

From the confines of a dungeon he’d been kept in for twelve years, when Weskham helped him from the sleek, white car once at the station, Noctis only felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness.

“Weskham, why do I have to go?” Noctis protested once they were settled in House Fleuret’s private car, trembling with nervousness. He didn’t want to leave these lands soaked in spring’s sweetness. Most of all, he didn’t want to be away from Lunafreya. Not when his heart throbbed with worry at the thought of abandoning her!

“I’m afraid that you have no choice, Your Highness. As Oracle, with your father’s passing and as Crown Prince, it is up to you to inherit the throne of Lucis,” Weskham explained gently, stirring tea for them both, spoon clanging against porcelain. He was the only other Lucian Noctis had been in contact over these twelve years, summoned by his captors to be his ward. By proxy, of course.

“I wish I didn’t. I can’t abandon Princess Lunafreya. Not now. Not when everything… Not when she’s going to need me.” Noctis bowed his head, trying to placate himself with the image of Luna smiling, playing with Pryna and Umbra; anything other than the mental torture of dreading the idea of her becoming hurt if he weren’t around.

One of Weskham’s hands covered his own, Noctis’ gaze peeking at the older man shyly. “You’re not abandoning her, Your Highness. I think she would much prefer you be home than imprisoned beneath her nose after all this time.”

His gaze dropped again, considering: Weskham was right, partly. Lunafreya and her brother, and Shield, had never been aware that Noctis was there at all. For over a decade, the world assumed the prince of Lucis had died in the assault. To think, the girl he adored and idolized more than anything hadn’t been aware he’d been alive… If anything, it only justified his reasoning to stay behind.

“I guess, but—it doesn’t feel right. Guess I can just pray the Six will watch over her.”

* * *

Lucis was an ugly city made hideous by last week’s invasion. His father had died in the assault, but all Noctis could muster was a detachment and numbness that someone he’d mostly forgotten had been murdered by General Glauca. This was Niflheim territory now, and nothing would ever absolve that.

As Weskham drove down the empty highway, the Old Wall and skyscrapers toppled like giants on an ancient battlefield reminded him of the tales of the First Queen of Tenebrae whose trials with the first Oracle had razed entire cities of Solheim to ruin. His heart pounded in his throat at the idea of what the trials would be like, what Lunafreya would have to go through. But, the wonder gave way once the worst of the battle field ebbed away into the heart of the city.

It was ugly, slate grey and not a tree in sight. Buildings crowded together, some pouring plumes of smoke while cranes perched atop other intact skyscrapers were removing the worst of the debris. Other construction crews were flooding the streets, removing the bodies of the fallen while Noctis felt nausea roil in his stomach. This was the kingdom he was supposed to rule? Noctis averted his gaze, wanting nothing to do with this tomb of suffering and artifice.

Minutes passed before they finally reached the Citadel, Noctis’ heart climbing in his throat once more. Banking the car as they pulled through the cul-de-sac before the looming building that towered over everything else, Weskham braked it while a valet waited nearby to store the car until they left again. His father’s former chamberlain helped Noctis from the car, offering his arm for the Oracle to lean on due to his weakness. The ascent looked daunting, his leg prematurely aching from the very idea of it.

“Over here, Highness. There’s another side entrance we can take that won’t be so strenuous.”

Noctis obliged with an incline of his head, keeping his head trained downwards despite the crowds of paparazzi and Crown citizens craning to see their long-lost prince returned to him at last. Though the myriad shuttering of cameras and cacophony of questions, Noctis just ignored them. He didn’t care. He wanted to leave and he wanted to be by Lunafreya’s side.

“…Will I be able to see Luna soon?” he asked discreetly once they came to this fabled entrance, Crownsguard rushing to open doors as the pair walked inside the sleek black and gold interior.

“Sooner than you think,” Weskham said with a twinkle in his eye, the Oracle shooting him a hopeful and honest look.

“How soon?” he pressed, heart hammering and palms becoming clammy.

“Within a week or two. The princess is set to begin acquiring Royal Arms and undertaking the trials, and you’ll be traveling with her. Keep that between us, alright?”

Noctis nodded his head vigorously. Even if it wasn’t going to be as soon as he’d hoped, he was going to see Luna again! And then, they’d everything right.


End file.
